


The death is lurking

by LovingStars



Series: A doomsday world [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Addiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Crack, Death, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Love/Hate, Multi, Mystery, Rough Sex, Sex, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: The whole world is in the chaos . The Apocalypse began. Who will survive ? Who will die ? Can we escape of our destiny , to our own death. And what are these monsters ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the traduction of my story : La mort rôde  
link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980085/chapters/47300656  
Original in french , in AO3 and Wattpad (my pseudo there is CrepusculeDuSoir )  
The characters of South Park doesn't belong to me but at Trey Parker and Matt Stone.  
I doesn't speak english perfectly , sorry for the gramar and sentences errors .

Kyle went through his bag and took out a dozen blank sheets, he contemplates them a few seconds blankly. Remembering little by little all that happened that day. A day which started so well.

All was normal, a day who starts and ends banal. Without any change like the other days, weeks, months… Years that nothing extraordinary happens in South Park or in the world, maybe all that happened in our childhood was just a part of our imagination. Nothing but an illusion. Thinking in this way, I fell like I looked like Stan when he is depressive.

A nostalgic smile was drawing on Kyle’s lips, he wondered where could have been Stan but also Kenny and Cartman.

No, today wasn’t like the typical day, it’s the fucking end of the world that just began.

**Part 1 : The beginning of the end**

**Chapter 1 :**

Where to start wonder Kyle while nervously biting his pencil. He searches the right words for describe all that has happened in a single day.

_ This morning of the 2Oth October 2018 all seems normal, there wasn't that foreshadows such a catastrophe, after all it was impossible we aren’t in a video game or a movie from a series Z. No, the people couldn’t suddenly mutate like this. It was impossible ! And however it was I’ve seen, the impossible became reality. It’s certainly occur_ _red_ _ multiples times in my childhood and at South Park everything is possible but here it’s too much, the people behave like zombies although they don’t seem to be like Hollywood movies._

_ But here I go astray, I will try to describe this autumn day, this morning I woke up at 7:30 a.m and after preparing for university courses (who is in the next town at one hour drive to get there). I meet up with Stan (one of my friends) in front of his house, and we took his car to go to the university. Outside there was no one, just us, this calm so reassuring was really the last of that day. _

_ We arrived at the university Corny High at 9:05. The hall was filled with students of all ages, we headed to Clyde and Bebe, who was talking in front of the coffee machine about the next party to come. A gathering that the entire campus was looking forward to, including me._

CRACK !!

_ Kyle stops writing, a strange noise had just rungs out. Is it them? They have already arrived here? Shit ! He thought while putting his sheets in his bag.  
_

_ And he gets slowly close to the window then he watches through the tiles, he saw nothing suspect it is really calm. He sighs of relief caused by these instant of fright, since after all they can’t reach him, for the moment. He looked around him, his shelter for the night, a little room of almost 20 m² located on the third floor just above the university library, this little room of research was set of a simple wooden desk who is normally located in front of the windows at the back of the room. But Kyle used the desk as a barricade against them who are outside, he is hopping that will stay for the night he really need some rest, it was not something easy to fight against these things who was before his old fellow. He turns toward the desk who was put against the heavy door, with as only barricade elements an iron chair and a thin shelf. At least there was no longer those beings who tried to break down the door, he even no longer heard them. He picked up his bag and pulled out his sheets accompanied by his pen, wondering again if it were really useful to remember this day._

He resumed where he stops :

_ The party _ _was to take place in the manor of Token which is not far from the university, this event had grown so large __due to_ _a small element which became known by all ,In order to be able to access this party, you had to have received a special ticket given by Token in person or by one of his servants. _

** _I invite Kyle Broflovski at the party of the Rebirth of the Human gender , I ask you to come to Token Manor , to 7 a.m ._ **

** _P.S : Some old friends will be here_ **

_ Clyde tells us that some old elementary school friends received one as well, he got it from Token himself who had confided in him. Clyde was so excited when he tells us, Bebe sighed at that new information maybe she doesn’t want to see someone, what I understand totally._

_The conversation go on about this party and her weird name, moreover Stan wasn’t really motivate to go there and Bebe tease him about._

‘_Stan , aren’t you glad to recover your old and dear ex-girlfriend?’_

‘_Stop , with that ! She is no more my girlfriend, and she will not become again , NEVER again! Not after all she has done. And then if you want to enter this sensitive subject , you know very well that you will regret it, after all you are best friends.’_

‘_Stop ! We are no more besties, and we could never be again, not after these stories , that I try to forget about .’_

‘_It is your fault you’re the one who mentioned her.’_

‘_I just implied her not brought up, there is a shade.’_

‘_Are you kidding me , it’s the same thing shit !’_

‘_Anyway, you’re going get back together again. How many times already in four years 10 ,15 times ?’_

‘_Shut the fuck up !’_

_ Whereas I watched them argue about an old story that I thought personally without much big interest, and they should just moved on . Clyde was talking I think about liquor and round breasts. Stan and Bebe kept arguing for at least ten minutes before separating, each going in an opposite direction, and saying they have to meet in the same class._

_ Leaving my modern History class around noon, I sent messages to my friends (Stan, Kenny, Bebe and Clyde)for knowing were we should meet. _

_ Kyle – So, where we should meet up today? _

_ Stan –In front of the church, it isn’t too far for you Kenny? _

_ Kenny – Nope, it will be good. _

_ Bebe – Ok, we meet up at what hour? _

_ Kyle – around 1 o'clock. _

_ Clyde -Oh, but I ‘m hungry . _

_ Bebe- it’s okay, you have supplies you can survive. _

_ Kenny - :-p _

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Arrived in front of the church, after however bought in a mini-market what to eat and drink, I sit on the steps up waiting for my friends. Clyde was the first one who came, follow up a little after by Bebe and Stan who was still arguing, by far we could take them for a couple. Kenny was the last one , he comes to us calmly without rushing more than that. Arrived at our height he had his smirk on his lips , he wore his police uniform._

_ After talking during approximately ten minutes about our morning classes and activities while eating . The subject that everyone wish talking about was tonight party , Kenny was the first to speak about it. _

‘_Tell me ,for tonight party you don’t think that is strange that we need these of those invitation boxes?’_

‘_Bah , it is just to make some vintage style’, answered Clyde _

‘ _For me, I found it was really curious the name of this party " rebirth of humanity race ". Don’t you think it is weird?’ ask Bebe, everybody confirms it was truly weird to have given such a title for a party, Clyde and Kenny tried to do pun on it, but they did not have the desired success. Disappointed Kenny decides to change the subject of the chat._

‘_Then, in your view who from our old pals will really come at this strange party ?’_

‘_There will be everyone who will come, because after all it feels like a reunion after a few years of separation.’ _ A nswered Stan in a gloomy voice.

‘_I think that Stan have a point most of them will come, maybe two or three people will be missing for personal purposes or for other stuff.’ After saying this, I regret it immediately, since Stan gaze send sparks at Bebe an indication for her to be quiet about Wendy case. The tension was palpable between them , it was Kenny who broke up the ice atmosphere._

‘_So, are you two goings to kiss or not’, he said with a falsely annoyed air then he began to imitate with his mouth the sound of a kiss._

‘_NO!’ Answered simultaneously Bebe and Stan who were flushing of embarrassment and of rage towards him, whereas Clyde , Kenny and myself were folded with laughter due to their reaction ._

_The after-noun was rather spent quickly while we chatted, laughed and follow Kenny during his job, he is a policeman. In the end of the day after eating some snacks, due to Clyde who couldn’t pass of snacks _ n or a full dinner ; we went towards Token mansion, it was approximately 7 p.m., an aspect notable was that Kenny was still in his uniform he wants to use it to impress the girls at the party.

_What happened during "the party of the rebirth of the human gender", seems vague and incomplete to me, I remember a little from the beginning, when we arrived at the gate, but after several glasses of an alcohol that I could not name, it’s the black out in terms of concrete things. In my delirium due to the alcohol I thought I saw monsters, non-human creatures, there was also a strange language that looked like nothing I know. And it’s like this ,I escape to the university library without knowing how I will reach it and that’s how I ended up barricaded myself in this little room . Maybe I just realize now when I write these lines that everything is a stupid nightmare due to this drink and that maybe what follow me were just normal humans who were asking what I have, then it’s not the apocalypse and the thing I mean the person who hit at the door isn’t an enemy. But yet all seems so real, I don’t know if I am wrong , but the solution is outside the door, right?_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The living-room was calm, Bebe heard no sound not a living soul, she tried to remember the evening past. But all that she managed to remember was the strange taste of that alcohol that was sweet and bitter at the same time, it must have made her head turn a hell of a lot. She bounced back slowly but surely from the ground, she put her hand on her face shivering at the touch of her cold ring on her forehead, she had a headache she bitterly regretted having had too much to drink, thinking once again that it was over that she would never drink again. She took a look at the entire living-room. Nobody. Weird, there were a lot of people last night, she noted as she stood up softly and looked where she was her bag she noticed traces of blood on the Persian carpet. She decided to look where they lead, they stop at a door who was a bit open, Bebe decided to take a brief look at it for checking if someone needs help, although the scene who took place in front of her was indescribable, too many things passed in the same times she saw creatures who look nothing like human, there was on the ground the corpses of Stan, Tweek and Wendy and in the middle of them straight as a spike Token, he was looking at the strange creatures and seems to talk to them. Slowly without a sound Bebe moved away of the door, went to the living room and passed through the open window not wanting to tempt by the entrance door which is if it were closed or if there was an alarm or one of them. After she jumped in the garden, glad that the living room was downstairs she looked behind her to check that no one follows her. Reassured not to see anyone she went to the main gate, but seeing a servant she hides behind a tree, waiting for the moment he left, after all she doesn’t know if he is an enemy or an ally. When the way was clear she noticed that the gate was open, she throws a little rock in the opening, in case of it was a trap, fortunately nothing happened she was able to cross it without fear. Escaping of this crazy mansion, she runs in the direction of the university, because in the student crowd it would be harder to find her. 

Seeing Kyle running far away in the University field she asked herself why was he running away like her the madness of the people of the mansion. When she thought of this questions little by little her sight was troubled, she feels headaches more and more violent. She had a hard time to run, little by little her run turned into a walk. Her knees falling to the ground and her hand was press against a tree whereas she looked in the direction of the building where Kyle went.

She gets back to her senses after she slapped her cheeks strongly, after some minutes, the world around her becomes suddenly lighter, the horror and the fear was print on her young and beautiful face once again. Around they were corpses, a dozen maybe she doesn’t have the time to count them or verify if they were really dead or close to it.

She gets up quickly horrified by what she had just seen, she contained a little cry of surprise when one of these assumed corpses gets up,she run and without lost a second she went in the direction of the building where Kyle went, crossing it she abruptly realized the silence all over , there were no one , she went more deeply in the library , she stops looking between the shelves of books if there were someone,she could not know distinctly, because the library was only illuminating by morning lights.

THUMB !

Bebe jumped at the noise from above, was it Kyle who had taken refuge in one of the rooms upstairs. She went up the stairs cautiously, she wanted to do the least sound as possible because maybe it’s not Kyle who’s in there. She tried to reject her negatives thoughts while arriving at the top of the stairs ,she went to the first door without a noise she took shakily the knob , she turned it softly,the door opens to a lowly furnished room. Nobody at first sight, Bebe whispers: Kyle . Are you there? Not daring to raise her voice higher, Bebe close the door. She does the same to the other eight doors and when she arrived at the ninth door, she tried to turn the knob,but the door doesn’t open. A hint of hope to pass through her thinking that Kyle locked himself in this room,she tried to call him, she has messages for him through her cell ,but nothing ,the door remained closed .Tired of waiting she gently hit the door.

Bebe got tired of hitting the door it was at least ten minutes that she tried to join him she even has checked the last door in case she was deluded, but it had no positive result, so she tried to open it in many ways, but without result , he was fucking good barricade inside, she was about to give up when suddenly she heard noises downstairs. She moves towards the railing and lean a bit and what she saw froze her blood she believed that she was still in the nightmare due to the fucking drug present in her glass. She returns to the door of the room where Kyle had locked himself in, she was banging the door while shouting his name . She was scared, so scared, they got closer and closer, she thought it was the end of her life when they arrived at the same stage she was. Her legs fell to the ground , her eyes filled with tears, she had no strength to resist. But while she was at the lowest the door opens she senses a hand who grabs her arm and trains her inside with strength. The door was close behind her. Kyle looks at her freaking, she doesn’t say a word, shocked of being still alive. She heard Kyle saying :

Bebe ! Pull yourself together, right now !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 finnaly here , I had a hard time to write some of the passages and do the traduction too.

**Chapter 2:**

Kenny felt nothing but thirst and hunger that he was unable to ignore, it devoured him inwardly. He feels his soul being suck little by little into an absolute darkness who was inevitable while he was searching for his preys. He saw a huge one, it was full of life, it seemed so juicy to him that he quickly approached it, producing only a grotesque sound.

“Raaaw!”

The man turned quickly on hearing this scream, he seemed surprised by Kenny's person, finally rather by what he becomes. He stared at Kenny right in his eyes while directing his gun's viewfinder towards the head of his target, he shoots without blinking an eyelash. The head of Kenny exploded into pieces, the remaining parts of his body fell on the ground heavily. The young guy went towards Kenny’s corpse and whispers a few words:

“I would never have thought that it will be like this we met again, old pal. Ts … moron!”

A dozen rats rushed over the poor body of Kenny cover it completely and after a few moments he resurrects and rose up as he screams: “Fuck! It’s hurt as hell!”

The young man looked at him incredulous before he once again direct his weapon's cannon to the head of the risen one, the cold of the weapon raised up Kenny eyes to his opponent.

“Cartman!” call out Kenny.

“So, you’re having fun to play as Jesus, eh?”

“What?! What are you talking about? I’m not Jesus and that is your only reaction about what just happened in front of you.

“You know, I’ve seen so many incredible things in the last few years that it doesn’t shock me anymore. Plus, I thought it was your disguise for this stupid parties.

“Eh! My disguise was more elaborate than to be a zombie or some comeback, I was you figure a sexy policeman”, answered Kenny in a cheerful tone while rising from the ground painfully.

“Yes, it is”, said Cartman rolling his eyes.

  


The calm had returned between the two young men who looked straight in each other eyes, Kenny doesn’t know yet how the situation affecting all humanity was in an impossible position, unprecedented. And Cartman ask himself about what just happened in front of him if it were a dream or not. After all Kenny got shot in the head with his gun, and they were here at chatting like two good for nothing women, he wondered if he had ingested a fairly large amount of drugs that made him see the dead. He should really check that out. Since last night nothing went right, he regrets bitterly that he went to this stupid parties.

At the same time, Kenny was trying to remember what had happened and how he was killed to become a zombie, he didn’t remember a terrible death and it was the first time that it did not pass through the stage of hell to come back on earth. 'This being the strangest, Cartman remembers of me dead and of my resurrection live. What’s going on? This is the first time it’s happened to me! '.

A few moments later the two young men were walkingsilently on the road, Cartman remaining on guard not wanting to be surprised by another undead,we never know.Everything was quiet around them, not a sound could be heardlike they werethe last living beingon earth,the streetsweredesolate.

In the small room above the library Bebe and Kyle finished barricaded himself, they looked at each other in disbelief at what had just happened, and joy and relief could be seen on their faces. After a few seconds of silence Bebe was the first to speak.

“Oh … My... God. Kyle we are alive.”

He answered that yes they were indeed alive here on earth, he did not manage to suppress a smile as he watched Bebe, she had her blonde hair in a mess and all ruffled , there was even a leaf in it, for what was of her face Kyle found her always as beautiful as the previous day she has certainly a pale complexion, goal that was in total contrast with her eyes bright gray of lucidity.

“It’s fully crazy what’s going on out there, isn’t it? We ‘re on a nightmare, we’re not really awake...we’re about to wake up, right?”

“I… I don’t know, after all, you can’t prove you’re in the real world, but if we know that we exist and that we are aware of exist then even if we are in an illusion or in a world controlled by a clever genius …”

“Wait for a minute Kyle, don’t give me a Philosophy class or something of the same levels because here you will lose me more than I already am.”

“Er …I was trying to tell you that it didn’t matter that we were in a world nightmare, because as long as we know we exist we can break chains of this madness, and we won’t fall into madness.”

“Are you sure?” She whispers at him with her eyes full of hope. He nodded. A slight smile appeared on Bebe’s face, but sadly did not last, things outside growled against the wood of the door, thus falling back into the nightmare Bebe and Kyle.

Long minutes went by, where the only noises we could hear were the moans of the monsters outside and the poor hearts of Bebe and Kyle, beating at a hell of a beat. So loud and powerful were the grunts that Bebe fainted, Kyle had just enough time to capture her before she fell to the ground. He looked at her, she was livid, white as a cloth, he put her gently on the carpet, and took her pulse to make sure she was still of this world.

Bebe sank into a deep sleep. Everything was so dark, so  gloomy she could see nothing. The atmosphere was heavy and  difficult , which made it stronger,  she  was suffocating in 

the darkness. She felt hands grabbing her from behind, so cold, so powerful that she was sink even deeper into the darkness, she felt devoured by it.  
  
Waking up startled Bebe looked around her, Kyle was always leaning over her, the worried look. She relaxed and fell on the carpet.

“I can’t believe what I saw there”, was the only thing Bebe could whisper.

“What is it Bebe ?” Ask Kyle shaking her hands.

“I don’t know if you’re going to accept what I’m about to say... But I believe I have definitely seen the dead body of Stan, Wendy and Tweek!”Bebe burst into tears after saying this.

“What?! Where? In your nightmare?”

“No, after the parties ,this morning. And it’s not all, their... was Token in the middle , he talked with non-human beings and in a language which is totally unknown to me

“ Are you really sure of yourself,” says Kyle as  he hug s h er , “I don’t see Token doing a satanic ritual or something like that, maybe after the fact it’s a huge joke.”

“A joke, no! That would be too extreme for a joke. It is no fun to drug ourselves and make us believe it’s the end of the world and make us think that our friends are dead.”

Bebe repeatedly pulled on his long and thin hair, making him think of Tweek when he was panicking, and had an anxiety attack.

“We are gonna tries to call them to find out if they’re okay, alright”, reassured Kyle while adding

“You maybe have mistaken them with other people or you have been the victim of an illusion due to the drug that was present in our drinks.”

Despite hearing these reassuring words Bebe could not calm down, she pressed her head against Kyle’s torso and let her tears flow, he gently stroked her back to reassure her a little more, to make her feel a presence, let her know that she wasn’t alone in the world. Kyle picks in his bag is mobile phone, when he lit it he noticed that he only had 25 percent of battery left, _'that should be enough'_, he looked in his messages there were about ten from his mother, a few from Ike and Stan, all said the same thing _"Where are you Kyle? Are you ok? What’s going on outside?"_, he answered that he was fine for the moment, and he adds that he was safe, plus he had no idea what was going on outside, and finally that he hoped they were okay and safe. After sending his messages he plugged his cell phone into a socket in the room and asked Bebe if she wants to talk a bit, she replied she was fine and that he should rest, she makes sure no monster would enter the house. Kyle hesitated before closing his eyes and fell asleep for two hours. When he awoke, he saw Bebe sitting in front of him, facing the barricade, motionless, he uttered a slight moan , as he rose, Bebe startled and turned her head towards Kyle.  


“You wake up.”

“Yes. I’ve been asleep for how long?”

“Two hours” answered Bebe looking at her phone.

“Okay. Were there any noises behind the door? Ask Kyle with a hesitant voice.

“No” answered firmly Bebe.

He gave a sight of relief at this response and sit up next to Bebe.

“Tell-me, how long we're planning on staying?” Posed Bebe suddenly.

“Until this afternoon and see how the situation outside evolve.”

A silence arose between the two young people.

“From were canned we pass? By the window or the door?” Demands Bebe.

“Aren’t we on the 3rd floor?”

“Eh?! No not at all, rather the second, the drugs are having quite an effect on you, at least you’re not losing your mind.”

“No, reply coldly Kyle while he gets closer of the window. Opening they looked out at the same time, but they found the wall too smooth it was impossible to go through this way, They only stay at the door where they came from and hope they don’t remain one of those creatures out there. Bebe notices that nothing could be used as a defense

weapon in the room, it’s stressing her to go in without any defenses. And yet despite all Kyle attempts to reassure her, her hands were still shaking with fear.

So, when Kyle started to break down their barricade, their only protection against the creatures outside, she could not help but feel an immense fear in the face of what would happen.

The barricade doesn’t exist anymore.

The two young men were chatting as walking, they were planning where to go and it was decided to go to Kenny’s apartment to take not only the keys of his car, but also his sister Karen, the city, according to Cartman wasn’t a safe place, especially the night he predicted that something bad would happen, because after all, a city which had more than 15 thousand inhabitants could not make part of its occupants disappear. Cartman was sure that something bad might happen during the night, because after all, last night he had been escaping from human-shaped creatures by the time he got out of Token’s party, where almost everyone was dozing on the ground or purging their excess drink, he had seen go Tweek and Craig who were pretty intoxicated, but without surprise it was Tweek who support Craig. He wonders if these two were still alive, or if they had the misfortune of encountering one of these creatures. It was not like him to care about the lives of others would probably have said his old friends and acquaintances , but here he was Eric Cartman now cared about the life of his friends, Craig had after all followed him into the marine commandos, they have lived hardships and harsh. Both of them didn't enter into for the same reasons, but they reunite together in the same squad...

Kenny interrupted Cartman’s thoughts:

“Well, you don’t complain that we’re going on foot Cartman?”

“Nope! I now have the habit of walking for a long distance.”

“ Ehh! They changed our Cartman, you‘re no longer the lazy, fat and whiny little guy. Yet you must still be devilish, right?”Reply Kenny with a big smile.

“Shut up Kenny!” After saying this Cartman accelerated his pace of walking, as he turned right he noticed that the city was quite silent compared to last night, actually he had only met Kenny for this morning and yet nothing from what happened last night felt in the city, everything was so clean and was in its place as if time had stopped or a God had decided to cleanse the city of all of its impurities .

Kenny observes Cartman _,'What could Cartman have done in the past few years?'_ . He felt a certain anguish not about Cartman that he knew well, and he is aware he would get away with one way or another, but more about Karen his dear little sister, who lived in his apartment, he hoped that she will be still alive and in good health when they will arrive, sheltered in his apartment. He had a terrible hunch that he wished with all his heart to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading , next update in two months due to my studies in university ( It's my first year) .


	3. First part of chapter 3

In an abandoned factory , three young adults were laying out on the floor , still recovering from the last night party, two man and a woman. The young lady gets up first , looking around her surprised about where she was , surround by an old yellowish wall , a vomit and musty smell was on the air .

" Fuck !" She screamed while taking off the dust on her clothes.

"Can't you shut up , I tried to recover right now." Answered one of the young men whereas his comrade just push a simple moaned for his presence. The young lady returned herself and looked at them , she didn't try to hide her surprise when she discovers who it were.

"What're you doing here you two?"

"What can we say , we're hunting leprechauns." Stan respond wearily , while watching Clyde who was laughing his ass off . This comportment makes the young woman angrier , her stares give them shivers.

"From every possibility I have to find myself in these type of shitty situation it is always with this idiot Stan I have to deal with it."

"Hello to you too Wendy." Retort the concerned person whereas he puts himself on his elbow and looked at her.

"I'm also here" Complain Clyde

An argument explode between Wendy and Stan , it was about their ancient relationship and on the fact that Wendy cheat on him when they were still together , from all the hatred they vow to each-others , from the depth tension , they were almost at the point to fight physically when finally Clyde succeeds at separating them , with big difficulties.

"Let me , I have to teach a lesson to this bitch" Stan cried irritated against Clyde who was on the edge of becoming a fountain of tears.

"That's what I'm waiting for , you prick"

"Guys stop this stupid and useless argument , we have something more urgent to do , like going out of this factory without two of us finishing at the hospital. Can't you for once , just ignore each-others like responsible adults would do.

"No!" Answered simultaneously Wendy and Stan . It's made sight Clyde , he doesn't know what to do with those two , maybe it was for the best to let them kill each other , he can't do anything more to save their relationship. If they didn't cheat on each other , if they had discussed it instead of fighting and revenge the two minutes, he wouldn't be here to serve as an arbiter between these two idiots. After all , if he was here or not they would still be arguing for an hour or two before finally split away , so why staying here thought Clyde , it doesn't really matter . He sights before leaving breaking by this simple action the gate who was separating the two fighters . The two fighters didn't make any commentary about the fact that Clyde was leaving , due to their stares full of hates directed to each other.

A grinding shrills mark the beginning of one of the doors of the factory by Clyde , a ray of light illuminate in one instant the shiny darkness who was growing around Wendy and Stan , it was eating little by little the light. The door was slowly closing immerse again Stan and Wendy in the gloomy place but also the one of they hearts. While at the same times the shaft of sunlight , were hot but a warmth who gives hope for a new life for Clyde , as he was walking away of this factory and the darkness , of this past and of his remorse , he just walks towards the future , the heat , the life.


	4. Part two of chapter 3

After about 20 minutes walk , Kenny and Cartman had finally arrived at Kenny's apartment , they had not met anyone on their way , which was strange it must have been around 11 a.m., the city usually teeming with people, but they're not a soul . So the two young men felt pressure and growing concern as they approached the building. A building of about ten floors, with a decrepit wall and a tendency to turn yellowish color , located in a bad neighborhood , not the worst of the city. However, it had the advantage of providing a roof for cheap and for a person who has never lived in luxury such as Kenny , it did not change him too much from his childhood , he was already used to it. It was even an evolution compared to his parents ,where their house could not close and had several leaks, in particular in the roof, allowing moisture and mould to develop, not the best place to grow up, that's one of the reasons why Kenny left with his younger sister Karen, while his older brother, Kevin, had already left home and it was found a job in another city. Their parents protested at first, and then when they noticed that they were saving money and therefore no more money to spend on alcohol and drugs, they stopped them from leaving. However, they takes some news about them from time to time when they are not drunk.   
In the building there was no sound, not a rat, not a junkie, Kenny's apartment was in an absolute brothel, nothing was stored all dragged down the floor. You couldn't take a step without butter in something.   
But despite, all this mess, Kenny was able to figure it out and he got through this mess very quickly  
“Karen! KAREN!” Kenny shouted his dear sister's name louder and louder as he walked through his apartment.But no one answered his call. The panic seized him, he searched everywhere in his apartment. Opening all the doors of the rooms, cupboards and looking under the furniture. Searching his apartment from top to bottom. While Cartman had remained on the threshold of the front door, waiting for his friend to complete his search. He watched him panic.   
The finding was there , no trace of Karen. Nothing could allow them to know where she could have be gone.Kenny no longer knew what to do , he was looking desperately at Cartman , hoping maybe for help from him or wise advice. Cartman sighed, looked down and began to think about this problem, where had she gone? Would she still be in high school? What were they supposed to do?  
“Did you look at your cell phone, maybe she left you a message?”  
“No, to tell the truth, I lost it somewhere when I was in this undead state, I realized that when I was looking for my keys earlier. And Karen, she broke hers a week or two ago, when it fell on the ground.”  
“Er , ok . And if we went to her high school, might she be there?”  
“Yes, we don't lose anything going there. Let's go now!” He said enthusiastically, heading for the front door.  
“Hold on, hold on!” Cartman held him back, he had a bad feeling, all the way he got it, he didn't think it was a good idea to go straight there without checking up on the latest events.  
“Don't you think the city was extremely quiet this morning?”  
“We don't have a minute to lose, Karen and maybe in danger by now.”  
“We first check on the internet if he doesn't know how to pass something in the night or during the day, okay.” Tried to reason with Cartman, who knew something had happened, but did not want to increase his friend panics. He complained a little, but obeyed anyway, he went back inside his apartment and turned on his laptop. The front door was closed by Cartman, the noise of Cartman turned Kenny in the direction of Cartman, then his gaze rested in front of his black laptop, which took all his time to turn on, finally the unlocking screen appeared and Kenny could put his password ( Karenisthebest). Cartman’s footsteps drew closer, he felt him pass behind him stopping for a second, and finally headed near the television and turned it on-here thanks to the remote control which was on his old sofa torn on several cushions.  
«No wifi connection» was written on Kenny’s browser, Kenny refrains from shouting his frustration, he tried in vain to capture the wifi, walking around with his computer at arm’s length to try to have network. He only manages to get tangled and fall to the ground, the laptop still in his hands. It was at that moment that Cartman turned around and looked at him with an air of complete weariness on his face.

“What are you doing, you idiot.”  
“Nothing, I was just trying to get wifi, my computer doesn’t get anything.”  
“Given the state of your computer, I’m not surprised. It looks like it fell three stories.”  
“Eh! He is certainly old, but he is still working, and I find that his condition is still decent .”  
“Decent, huh?! You know that your computer is smoking.”  
“W.. What…”, Kenny looked towards his computer and noticed that indeed a greyish smoke was coming out, it was probably due, at the shock of his fall, yet he had not hit the ground , Kenny found it strange, but he couldn’t thinking on it any longer, the damn computer was self-destructing, the screen had just gone off.After several minutes the smoke stopped, Kenny had to put his computer on his desk, then he settled next to Cartman on the couch.  
On television, a message was broadcast over and over:

The rebirth of the human race to begin, those who are not ready will no longer exist, all those who do not cooperate will be killed. An imperfect manhunt to begin . KILL AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. You will be rewarded for the number of heads you bring to the central square, at the foot of the statue of the mayor.  
Here is the list of imperfect men to eliminate:  
\- Kyle Brovlosky  
-Ike Brovlosky  
-Eric Cartman  
\- Bebe Stevens  
\- Karen McCormick  
….  
The reward: immortality and eternal youth  
Good hunt .  
“What the hell!” Kenny shouted while looking at the screen again and then he turned to Cartman, who remained impassive to this message.  
“I don't know, man, we have to go get your little sister, there are always idiots who will try to win this immortality.  
“We have to avoid going to the central square, we never know if they didn't stick posters with our faces on them.”The two young men came out of the apartment, went down the stairs, and finally came out of the building.   
Going back into the city to go to high school where Kenny's little sister was, paying attention to anyone on the streets who could be a potential enemy, was mentally and physically exhausting. They passed some person, avoiding them by hiding behind garbage cans or even in alleys. They finally reached the high school, entering the hall, which they found quite silent, Kenny looked at his watch and pointed out to Cartman that it was noon and a half and that the students were probably in the cafeteria having their lunch. This did not totally convince Cartman, who found this strange and very disturbing silence in this hall that is usually a high school gathering point and then no one came to see what two adults were doing in a high school. This did not at all please Cartman, who felt a danger put his gun in his holster which was on his belt and took his dagger, which he had received when he was a marine commando, a blade of 17.5 cm and extremely sharp , this should suffice , he was going to use his ammunition only in case of extreme danger , he did not want to give their position .   
Arriving at the cafeteria doors, a pestilential smell comes out, mixed with a smell of fresh powder and blood… a smell of death, of massacre. It was trembling that Kenny opened the doors, and what was happening right in front of them was a nightmare that became real.A hundred students' corpses, there were only pieces left for some of them. He was surprised when they were eating or about to eat.Cartman approached one and found that the blood was still fresh, he must not have been killed long ago, which meant that the killer was still present in the facility. Kenny was shocked and worried, he passed by the stiffs looking for his beloved sister’s familiar face, he couldn’t find it. A burst of hope crossed it. Which was quickly broken when they heard gunshots upstairs and screams.  
The two young men ran to the door of the cafeteria, crossed it and reached the hall and took the stairs. When he arrived on the first floor, Cartman prepared his firearm, and Kenny took his service weapon. There were two corridors so two directions, they had no idea where the killer was or if there were several . They did not need to decide that a new shot sounded followed by a shrill cry, coming from the left. They began to move in this direction, Kenny would have liked to run to help people as soon as possible, but Cartman held him and put a finger in front of his mouth he told him to keep quiet . Being as discreet as possible to surprise his enemies, and eliminate them as discreetly, Cartman wanted to avoid a concentration of enemies in the same area, while he knew nothing about them, about their type of weapon, on the number of hostages. Moving quickly, they looked into the classrooms, nobody .   
In a chemistry room, Kenny noticed that in the middle of it, was a young man wearing a red sports tracksuit with white and red spots, whose back was completely white. He was about to shoot someone with a Kalashnikov. Kenny opened the door abruptly, causing a surprise effect on the shooter and before the shooter could respond with a shot. The girl on the ground hits him in the leg , making him fall on the ground and took the gun from him, which gave both adults time to enter the room and ground the individual. With his arms stuck in his back, the shooter could do nothing, Cartman asked him several questions, but all he could get as an answer was just groans, then nothing. At the same time, Kenny was looking at the girl injuries, a bullet in her leg, accompanied by several cuts on her legs and left arm.   
“ What's your name?”  
“Aurore.”  
“Are you a foreigner?”  
“Yes, but you can't stay here, he didn't come alone. The one you're holding won't tell you anything.”  
“ And why, then? Asked Cartman, who always held the shooter.”  
“ He no longer has a tongue”, replied Astrid, using his sock to prevent his wound from opening more.   
The two young men, surprised, looked at the mouth of the person concerned, who had closed it, Cartman grabbed the kalashnikov and gave a violent kick of lacrosse in the jaw of his prisoner, At the same time, Kenny and Cartman groaned in pain, and at the same time his mouth opened, noting that he no longer had a tongue. This man was no longer useful, moreover he was still a danger, it was necessary to settle it better now.   
Without a second of hesitation, Cartman took his knife and slit his prisoner's throat, after a minute, all his blood had drained on the floor, he was no longer of this world.For the first time, Cartman returned to the girl they had saved, she had a long golden hair, a porcelain skin, a fine face, a small nose, slightly dewy lips, and silvery eyes that showed no fear, he felt like he had a little porcelain doll in front of him. 

The two young men were completely captivated by the beauty of the little Aurore, she seemed so pure to them. It was she who pushed them out of the room and guided them through the corridor where the darkness had taken over, she then became a ray of sunshine in this world of darkness, illuminating their path. Arriving in front of a classroom, she stopped, Kenny and Cartman watched her open the door and as if a charm had just broken, they wondered how they got there, and when they wanted to ask the girl, Aurore had already entered the room which was completely obscure. His steps were moving towards the back of the room, or in the penumbra Cartman could distinguish three forms, potentially human, he decided to take a step into the room and began to approach Aurore, who had knelt before the shapes and seemed to put something on them… a necklace.   
Close to the door, Kenny wondered what Cartman and the girl were doing, he hesitated to enter the room, lest it was a trap, to kill them both.  
The three forms, began to move very slowly, that is enough to make Cartman startled who carried his hand close to his gun, but his action was stopped by the hand of Aurore , he felt a slight burn on the girl’s hand on her arm. She turned her head a little, in her direction, he could read in his eyes that there was nothing to fear, that she knew what she was doing, even the warmth of her hand was meant to be reassuring.

A dark matter began to flow from the bodies of the three teenagers, she left to take refuge in the dark corners of the room. Releasing the three teenagers from their prison , Cartman could distinguish their faces and surprised to recognize them , it was Ike , Karen and Tricia , who were there as if asleep on the floor . He could not utter a sound so he was shocked, he approached the bodies a little more and touching with his hand their forehead, one by one, to check their body temperature and if they were still alive. Their bodies were almost frozen, life had begun to leave them, they had to be taken out of there as soon as possible. It was at that moment that Cartman realized that the room was getting colder and colder, he couldn't leave his teenagers there, so he decided to get them out of there. He beckoned to Aurore, who seemed to be waiting only for a sign to move. Lifting the bodies of Ike and Tricia , Cartman headed for the door , while Aurore followed him carrying Karen , who was the lightest of the trio. When Kenny saw them coming with these bodies, he moved away from the door to let them through. At the sight of Karen's body, he rushed near her the moment Aurore crossed the door, helping her support her little sister's body.   
Touching Karen’s cheek, Kenny realized with some fear that she was extremely cold, he decided to put his jacket around his little sister’s shoulders, when he took her in his arms, hugging her against her heart. He was trying to warm it up as best he could at the time, while Cartman was still carrying the other two teenagers who were not concerned about their condition at the time, he knew it was better to get out of here as soon as possible, he couldn’t waste their time waiting for them to get their minds back. What had happened in the room was already very strange, he did not want to know what could possibly be prepared against them while they remained there.And then little chance, that there are still other students living in this school. They started again on their way, crossing the corridor, looking repeatedly in the rooms to see if anyone was there, and it was in one of these classrooms that they heard someone singing:  
An imperfect disfigured a little glory to win.  
La , la , la…  
An imperfect emasculated and here   
They look at you among mortals.   
La,la…  
One , Two , Three imperfect girls being raped, They smile at you … Trusting a little of their power to you poor mortal ….  
DESTROY THEM ALIVE AND THEN IN THEIR DEATH  
Let nothing of these imperfect beings remain, not even there bodies …   
….  
An imperfect beheaded, an immortality of won,  
For our great Lord T…  
Hold imperfect beings are still there, behind this door . I MUST PURIFY THEM of their IMPERFECTIONS.  
“Damn it”, whispered Kenny giving Karen to Aurore and pushing them both away from the door, just before the loony shoots through the door, piercing her and Kenny. The latter spat blood, but did not collapse, he took his pistol despite the pain he felt in his belly and in his right arm, shooting twice in the nutcase, praying internally that the man was not immortal.   
The madman fell to the ground, the two bullets fired by Kenny had hit, one in the head and the second in the ribs.As you approached the corpse, you could see that from its eyes and mouth, a black liquid was flowing on the floor, completely opaque. It was something physically impossible and Kenny had no idea if a drug or any product could do this after the death of his user. He noticed that the blood flowing from the face and the ribs were of a bright red and scarlet , extremely smooth , marking a rather impressive contrast .The classroom was a little bit lit by the light coming from outside, you could see on the floor five or six corpses, naked . The floor was covered with blood, bodily fluids, brain parts. Transforming the classroom into a picture of fatality, horror, mixed with the drama and human tragedy that only men are so good at.Kenny came out of the room, folded in half by the pain, smelling like burning in his stomach that was gradually going up to his heart. Every step he took in the corridor was a real torture, he did not even notice the anxious looks of Cartman and Aurore towards him.   
Adding to this torture, the fatigue , which also increased in each of its steps , so that it collapsed to the ground without realizing it . Cartman put down Tricia and Ike who were still fainting, but whose body temperature had increased in the meantime. Approaching Kenny, Cartman realized that he had lost a lot of blood because of the bullets. So he turned, to Aurore, asking her where the infirmary was, she replied that it was at the bottom right. He nodded his head, headed for Ike and Tricia, put them on his shoulders, then lifted up Kenny and headed for the stairs, followed closely by Aurore carrying Karen in her arms.   
When he arrived in the infirmary, Cartman placed Kenny on the white bed, and he did the same for Tricia and Ike, but on the floor against the wall, Aurore imitated him. Cartman searched among the nurse's belongings if there was not a scalpel, a knife he could not use his that had blood on it and that he possessed nothing for sterilized, even a tweezers would have been enough to remove the bullets from Kenny's body, yet nothing, there was absolutely nothing in the drawers and shelves of the infirmary, he was really wondering whether the deficit of public high schools was the cause in this lack of equipment. Aurore pulled his sleeve from his jacket to get his attention and show him a golden dagger, inlaid with precious stones.  
“Here, this will allow you to remove the bullets from his body.”  
“Thank you”, said Cartman when he took the object, wondering why this teenage girl had such a weapon. He had to be satisfied of no answer. And after about twenty minutes, Cartman managed to remove all the bullets present in Kenny , the man’s body began to heal . Having finally finished taking care of Kenny , Cartman turned around towards Aurore who was sitting on the floor and looking at the sleeping mines of the trio. She raised her head and their eyes stares crossed.   
“ Your dagger.”Murmura Cartman reaching out.  
“No, it's fine you can keep it, it will be much more useful to you than to me.”  
“You are still a teenager, you are the one who will need it to defend yourself .”  
She did not answer this remark immediately, content herself with smiling, her silver eyes shone with fun.  
“If you want to give it back to me, you'll do it another time, okay… I know when we meet at the border you'll give it back to me, okay.” She said when she got up to go to the door.  
“They will wake up in two hours, did not wait for the night to fall, find shelter for the night . And see you later , ... Eric Cartman .”   
The last part was only whispering very weakly, and before Cartman could act or say anything, the door was closed. He tried in vain to open it. Realizing that all he could do was wait for them to wake up and think about what Aurore had just told her and how come she knew her first and last name, he was sure he hadn't told her.   
After two hours , Ike , Karen and Tricia woke up , they didn’t know why they were here and how they got there . Tricia was the first to notice Cartman who was sitting on the floor and was in full reflection. She got up and came to hit him slightly in his shoulder, the latter startled and turned in the direction of Tricia, he sighed with relief and waved to the other two teenagers to approach.   
He began to tell them all about what had happened in the high school, about Aurore who put these necklaces on them and who as if by magic had made them flee the darkness surrounding them, he did not tell them the last words of it , neither of the dagger she had given him , it wasn’t important for them to know .   
Soon after, it was Kenny who woke up.  
“It’s all right, Kenny? Aren’t you in too much pain?” Karen asked him, as she approached Kenny, his jacket still on her frail shoulders, while her big naked-chested brother smiled and stroked her head to reassure her that everything was fine, that he was doing just fine.  
At that moment, Cartman finally managed to open the door, allowing the small group to leave the infirmary, then the high school without meeting any enemies on the way. 

Near the church, a collision took place because of Clyde who ran towards Kyle and Bebe and knocked them all three to the ground.  
“Who is the dark jerk, who just knocked us down?!”Rattle Bebe by getting up from the ground .   
“ Eh! I’m not a jackass.” Moans Clyde on the floor.  
This made Kyle laugh who, when he got up again, but he couldn’t help but look behind him, he felt that someone was following them and this impression had not disappeared after Clyde’s stormy entrance. While Bebe was bitching about Clyde.  
“But how did you get here so fast, the factory you’re talking about is more than 50 km/h from the city, you would have taken more than a day to come here with your pace?” She asked him, with a little bit of conviction about his story.  
“Oh an old man hitchhiked me, and drove me here.” Clyde said casually.  
“Why, and where did your old man go?”asked Bebe, unable to believe his friend’s level of stupidity. “I don’t know, he disappeared afterwards, he was very strange.”  
“Well, we don’t care that an old man brought you here, but have you seen anyone with strange behavior?” Kyle asked him, while holding Bebe, who had a great desire to slap Clyde.  
“Except for the old one, no. He was really weird, he was trying to give me some advice and tricks from grandpa. Wait I think I saw someone fighting and I heard a shot.”  
“But, can you will stop with your old man”, Bebe became angry, she felt a desire for murder mounted in her against Clyde. 

This was stopped when she saw in the distance, Cartman , Kenny , Ike , Karen and Tricia who were running in their direction. They stopped exhausted, and after greeting themselves very quickly .  
“We all need to go to Kenny’s apartment this is the safest place for now”, whispered Cartman against Kyle , Bebe and Clyde.  
So, the group headed to Kenny’s apartment, the only place where they could get some rest and discuss the events that had happened the day before and during the day.


	5. A/N

So my university will be closed on monday because of Covid19 like all schools in France . Go see the speech of Mr Macron to know more.

I will have more times to do the translation of my chapters :)

But I will still studies , no idea to how will I passed my finals exams.

Hope you will all be fine . See ya , for new chapters, to pass time.


	6. Chapter 4 : A hard waking up to reality

The night was short and the rest too, partially due to the cries tearing the few allowed moments of silence. Giving the impression that they were coming from everywhere, surrounding them, it was suffocating, as it let them be captive of their own inabilities to come to help the unfortunate victims. This sense of powerlessness constrains the small group, who had a hard time to gain some sleep with all those howls. They decide to set up the adult as guards, for more safety, the pairs were switched every two hours, they had to try to make the lesser noise as possible during the replacement.

The sunrise finally was here, suggesting the end of this terrible night and the beginning of a new day full of hopes. No words were pronounced, all get up with difficulty, the tires still present on their faces. Some coffee and hot chocolate were prepped with cereal, the breakfast was quickly swallowed.

" We are going to split in two teams." Whispered Cartman in the hears of Bebe, who answered for him in the high tone to be heard by everyone.

"If we did that we are going to die like in the horror movies, and, according to their stereotypes I don't want to pass away, I would be the first one to be killed."

"So, Kenny, Kyle and I are going outside, to steal a car big enough for all of us and if possible take some supplies due to the lack of it in this apartment. You, you stay inside and open the door to no one, the password is Banana follow-up with three small knock on the door."

"Why it's Banana?" asked Karen raising her finger, giving the impression that Cartman was the teacher and they were his students.

"For no reason, but we don't need to waste more time on this, we need to go about this city before the night falls, I didn't want to be on the road during the night, we don't know what could be lurking outside. And before you'll ask we will go to South Park, to see if there is some survivors among our relative and we will work on what to do next."

Not losing any more time, Cartman was getting ready to get out of the apartment, while Kyle and Kenny hugged Ike and Karen, in case they didn’t come back from their expedition. The trio leaves the apartment, as they were trying to make as little noise as possible on the staircase, but out of bad luck, the stairs were only squeaking at each step. It seemed strange to the three men who were almost sure that the day before, the latter was not making as much noise. Cartman waved at his two friends to stop moving, so they waited motionless for several minutes.The squeaking didn't stop, it was even worse as it seemed to become more accentuated and increased in volume, becoming clearer and clearer. A thrill traveled the three young men who felt the danger approaching at high speed, they ran up the stairs, jumping most of the steps.They arrived at the door of the apartment, opened it wide and rushed inside at high speed, surprising at the moment Bebe who dropped her cup to the ground. The rest of the group looked at them completely with shock and surprise, wondering if it was a joke, but before Clyde asked his question, Kenny proclaims in a high voice that they all had to leave urgently, a hazard was at the bottom of the building.

"We are forced to take the stairs, it's impossible to go outside through the window it would be too dangerous, we had still through the roof, but there is the risk of being blocked. So, we have to take the stairs.We have no choice. "Explained Cartman calmly while preparing his dagger and his gun."I will go down first, checking where the enemy is and if I can stop him or not, I will signal you.So that you could pass if the way is clear, otherwise run as fast as possible into the street and don’t turn around, no matter what is happening. "  
A deathly hush, comes after his dark words ,not knowing if they will get away to see the outside again, running for their lives in the face of an unknown enemy. Leaving the apartment. The creaking continued, but it was accompanied by small cries , coming from an animal or a human being who had been captured. At the bottom of the stairs, the cries became louder, the same goes for the squeaking, coming from behind the cellar door . They could have opened it to find out what was hidden inside, but it didn't seem to them as a good idea.

A sigh of relief emanated from the group, when they went out . But they couldn’t stay in front of the building. They actually had to leave this city, no matter how they will do it. As they were walking, it was decided to split into two groups to be able to move more easily, find resources and hide if it's needed by the situation.

"Good , then in group 1: Clyde , Ike , Bebe, Tricia you will be in charge of ransack the stores and picking up food and everything that concerns the essentials to live , so no games Clyde ." Order Cartman.

"Oh..."sighed the latter, interrupting Cartman speech, who had to resumed just after, like nothing had happened.

"While Group 2: Karen, Kyle, Kenny and I will find a vehicle or two and also look for weapons, ammunition and survival equipment. It's clear for all of you?

All responded positively, they had no other choice. The two groups separated after about thirty minutes of walk, leaving in two opposite directions, before they completely separated Cartman gave Ike his gun and a refill an exchange that was made without a word.  
Group 1 achieved without great difficulty to find food, medicine and water bottles, they had found refuge in the church which was surprisingly deserted, there were normally always one or two people hanging around , plus the priest . The church was at least two hundred years old, it was quite spacious, composed of about forty benches, completely varnished wood, the walls were covered with a paste of solid beige color, without any imperfection, the windows had only simple stained glass windows composed of some geometric shape and colors.  
The church was devoid of ornament, there only remained the cross with its Christ, which was behind the priest’s tribune. This church gave the impression of abandonment, of a material stripping, which was in contrast with them who were loaded with luggage.

It was Bebe who decided to call Kyle to find out how they were doing . She called five times before Kyle finally picked up his phone.

"Sorry Bebe , I had to cut the ringing we were in a rather perilous situation ."  
"Are you at least well?" Bebe cried out in a panic burst.

"Yes, it was a close call, but now we are out of danger. Cartman is signing me to move forward, I call you back later Bebe . Stay safe."

Bip Bip Bip...

After that Kyle hung up , Bebe was looking at her phone , still shocked and worried for her friends , for their future .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , I had a lot to do on my university works and on my others fanfictions . I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 5: South Park

The call had just ended and fear was still there , more powerful than ever, with a thought that immobilized them all, knowing that their friends will perhaps not going to come back, that everything was over, that they could do nothing against fate. They had survived until now, only by pure luck and nothing could stop them from thinking so. None of them noticed the black spot on the right wall of the church, which was growing at the sight.Gradually spreading its sticky body, oozing on the wall very gently. Very quickly the right wall was completely covered by this strange body. Then contaminating the roof, then the left wall, encircling in the heart of the church the small group, plunged into a despair from which they could not escape .  
As this strange being was preparing to cover them with his body, the doors of the church were opened wide. Letting pass the light of the midday sun, burning this dark mass that for not entirely disappeared took refuge in the darkest corners of the church.  
On the threshold of the door, stood Kenny, who was completely exhausted, he could not formulate a single word. His breathing was panting, his right eye bled profusely, while his nose had just stopped his continuous flow of blood. His clothes were in tatters, one could distinguish with difficulty the top of the bottom . He was missing a shoe, but he still had his sock to protect himself from the ground.

At the sight of the disastrous state in which Kenny was, the shock appeared on their faces. It was Bebe who first broke away from her state of shock, she went to Kenny’s side. Kenny collapsed in her arms. Bebe while supporting him, she glanced out, and saw a kind of van or camper.  
Inside this vehicle, the rest of their friends , waiting for them, they need to take the road . Bebe waved to her friends still in the church to go out, and told them with joy that there was no more danger. But then why Kenny was in this state and why he was the only one to get out of the car.

At the moment Bebe wants to ask Kenny some questions, he fainted in her arms.  
They had to put Kenny in the back, putting him as best they could among the luggage. Bebe had to realize that all her friends who were in group 2 were badly beaten . For more safety, she had to drive the car as Cartman seemed on the verge of fainting and Clyde was too whiny to drive.

The two-hour drive to South Park passed quietly, too calmly for Bebe as if all they had experienced was nothing but a nightmare and yet she could not tell herself that it was so easy to leave the city, to go back to their parents and see if everyone is okay. Something wrong will happen, it's always the case after a calm moment. So she needs to be vigilant in the road to South Park. Praying that everything was alright over there.Because after all, if the whole world becomes strange, then South Park is the place where everything will be the opposite. She really hoped that this would be the case.  
On the horizon, the city was drawn through the treetops.

Arriving in the city, the first thing that struck Bebe was the ruined church, the roof completely destroyed, a faint smoke getting out . And as they moved into the city, more and more the ruins of the houses built up, to believe that an earthquake had almost destroyed everything. Only a few houses had kept their form and were still standing.  
A silence of death reigned supreme in the city, there was no one left in the streets and it was impossible to distinguish forms in the houses.  
Their world had truly fallen into a nightmare. Were they ever going to see the end of it, one day?


	8. Chapter 6:Flee from madness

Stopping the car in front of what remained of Cartman’s house, the latter went down and made his way towards the ruins without making any noise . Releasing the smallest debris, he noticed a stream of curdled blood, which had dried on the grass. Mistrustfully he approached the source of this blood. Ending behind a bush, Cartman leaned slightly, his head forward. He suddenly recoiled at the sight of the corpse. The rotten flesh of the corpse, the filthy smell that emanated from it. An indescribable smell just like what remained of the poor woman’s face. A face completely torn, whose flesh pieces from her cheeks hung in tatters. The poor woman’s body was completely bare, you could see many bruises and many wounds.  
Under the flesh,it was teeming with white worms and Cartman stepped back a little more and went to the car, he decided to silence his macabre discovery in front of the curious looks of his friends . Who to the sight of the disturbed expressions displayed by Cartman, decided without consulting eachothers that it was better not to ask him anything about what he had seen.

Then, they continued to advance among the ruins, avoiding to follow the traces of blood . On one of the ruined walls, they noticed small posters, as they approached they could see with horror that it was a written transcription of the speech of those who were looking for them, accompanied by their photo. Most of the faces were with a red cross on the face.

"Fuck, we went back to the time of the far west . We have our own wanted posters ."Said with amazement Kenny, taking his poster in his hands, he was disappointed to not have a reward on it.

"What are you saying, Kenny, there is nothing good about having our heads displayed here beside the speech of these freaks." Bebe replied in an exasperated tone, giving him a blow on the head . She was not the only one who distrusted these posters .  
"Bebe is right, this is a bad sign. Plus, the catastrophic state of the city in such a short time, and the fact that we’re the only ones out there. It might be better to leave, we never know if our parents and neighbors have become dangerous lunatics. They have already given in to panic several times so I don’t think it’s the best solution to stay here."Calmly declared Kyle, looking around, he expected a scathing response from Cartman, who would call him a coward or that the Jews flee from adversity or other nonsense he said when he was a child.

But Cartman kept silent, he seemed to look around as if he felt a near danger, and very quickly he shouted: Run to the car.

All were surprised and in the distance they saw a horde of people with weapons, and their attitude was far from pacifist, they shouted and seemed to have gone mad, like an uncontrollable mass.  
Cartman and his companions had just enough time to run into the car and start it, going as far away as possible from the crowd that wanted to capture and kill them.

Bullets ricocheted on the asphalt, while the car went off. One of the bullets exploded the rear window and luckily lodged in one of the seats.

They did so, about sixty kilometers before the car went down, two tyres had punctured because of the debris on the road . The small group got out of the car and it was decided to continue the way on foot, while putting as much business as possible in their bags . They decided to abandon the car. For about ten minutes they discussed how to proceed now, and it was decided to continue walking until they found a place safe enough to establish a camp.


	9. CHAPTER 7:Painful separation

The night was not easy. Cartman could not sleep, he had to wake up several times. His instincts told him something was wrong in the camp. And as with every awakening, he made a round, verifying that those who were on guard were still awake. His little round revealed nothing new to him. Cartman went back to his bed, next to him was sleeping Kyle, who held the poor Ike in his arms. Cartman could almost feel compassion for poor Ike who was suffocating in the protective arms of his older brother. Everything was quiet, Cartman went back to sleep since his shift had already passed.

A few hours later cries and tears woke him up again. In front of his eyes a scene of absolute carnage, the smell of blood and death reigned in the camp. Bebe tried as best she could to get out of the powerful arms of her captors. Next to Cartman was Kyle, who had fainted due to a significant loss of blood after trying to protect Ike in vain. Bebe’s cries were silent after one of their enemies had knocked her out. Cartman could only watch helpless his comrades being kidnapped one by one, his body seemed paralyzed due to a powerful drug. In a supreme effort, Cartman turned his head towards Kyle, he had thought he had fainted at first glance but he still seemed slightly aware of the things that were happening around him.

Alas, his green eyes had lost their luster and life was leaving him very slowly. This difference did not escape Cartman who gathered all the forces of his body to slowly touch Kyle’s cheek with his hand, the contact of this cold skin had the effect of an electroshock on Cartman, his body filled with adrenaline and he could overcome his paralysis. Each of his moves was difficult for him but he lifted Kyle up and looked out at where their enemies were in their makeshift encampment. He tied Kyle up behind his back and captured a first aid kit in his path and put it on his belt as he pulled his dagger out of hiding. Moving as quietly as possible outside. 

They were forced to crouch down and it was not an easy thing with Kyle on his back. Cartman had no time to go in search of their other companions, nor the strength for all the delivered if he had found them.   
He had to continue his advance in the bushes. Luckily, no enemy had spotted them. They were able to get far enough from the camp. After walking for about 15 minutes, Kyle groaned behind his back and seemed to regain consciousness. Cartman looked around for shelter so he could try to save Kyle.

He put Kyle on the floor and put some alcohol on his wounds and covered them with strips so he could hold him longer, until they were far enough away. One hour of intensive walking later in the thick forest, Cartman felt in his back that Kyle would not last long if he did not find him a warm and dry place to rest. A torrential rain fell on them, and it was more than urgent to find shelter for the night and the rest of the day. Luckily, Cartman stumbled on the underground entrance of an old bomb shelter, entering the interior he closed the heavy door after him, descending the rusty ladder, whose only thing Cartman feared was that this ladder would not bear the weight of the two men and that they would fall around 20 meters.   
When the long descent finally ended, Cartman laid his feet with relief on the concrete floor. He turned on his phone which provided him with enough light, he had removed the localization and network search to prevent enemies from getting to them. If they had the necessary equipment, Cartman suspected the inhabitants of South Park who were crazy and selfish enough to attack them in the middle of the night.

The corridor was dark and threatening, with security instructions posted on the walls, but Cartman paid no attention. At the end of the corridor, a metal door stood in front of him. Cartman opened it and entered into the new room. Turning his phone back on, he lit up the new room before detaching Kyle from his back and placing him on one of the sofas. All the furniture were covered with gray sheet. But he had no time to waste redoing the decoration. Cartman took off one of the sheets that covered the second couch, he got Kyle back. Then he took off his companion’s clothes to see the extent of his wounds. Those of the previous day had not had time to heal and new ones had been made.   
He looked in his first aid kit to see if he had any bandages left, and immediately noticed that his disinfectant bottle was almost empty, for in the haste of the first inspection of the wounds he had improperly closed the cap. Now the strips were full of alcohol, he had to lay some on the couch.   
Cartman removed the old strips from the larger wounds and tried his best to clean them.  
He needed more material, Cartman rummaged through the boxes, he found there some stuff to make an indoor fire and new tissue strips, he really needed them. He prepared a fire while Kyle opened his eyes and watched what Cartman was doing. He did not see, however, that the latter had taken out his dagger and that he had cleaned it before he past it in the flames. Passing the blade from all angles. He turned around and headed towards Kyle, placing the dagger on the little table. His wounds had opened again. Seeing that he was awake, Cartman took a piece of cloth and stuffed it into Kyle’s mouth, so that he could bite it, he tied his hands with the help of a piece of cloth, and attached them on one of the railings.   
And recovering his dagger, which he again passed through the flames to make sure it was sterilized, he applied the burning blade to Kyle’s wounds, who screamed but his cries were shut down by the piece of cloth.  
The pain was so intense that Kyle thought he was going to pass out. After Cartman had finished with each of Kyle’s wounds, he covered them with a band-aid and looked for clean clothes for Kyle, he did not forget to detach and remove the piece of cloth from his mouth. After so much pain, Kyle tried to go back to sleep.  
After many searches, Cartman found a clean shirt for Kyle, and he put it to him.

Then he opened a can of stew, and with a spoon that he found which he disinfected in the fire, he ate his can. And when Kyle opened his eyes, the fire was extinguished, he looked for Cartman’s whereabouts and saw him rummaging through crates. And when Cartman saw that he was awake, he approached him with a serious face and handed him a can of meat ravioli. Kyle did not have the strength to stand up or sit alone. Cartman helped him to sit down and handed him a spoonful of ravioli, Kyle opened his mouth and ate them slowly.

“I know what you’re thinking. You must thinking, that I was a hell of an asshole, who to make you heal faster, I had to use a hot knife. And that I did not use a softer method.” Said calmly Cartman as he hand Kyle a new spoon of ravioli.

Kyle remained silent, and continued to eat his ravioli. However, he looked around and noticed that they were alone. But before he could ask what had happened to the others, memories of last night came back.  
Kyle tried to roll his legs up on him, as he trembled at everything that had happened. Cartman put the tin on the table and put his right hand on Kyle’s frail shoulder. Adding, a gentle caress to reassure him and showed him that he was not alone.

Kyle was whispering in tears, “Ike … Ike … They took Ike...” 

"They didn’t just take him. I saw them take Bebe away, but I don’t know what happened to the others. I just had time to get us out of our old camp and we have to be over a hundred miles from South Park, now. I think it’s our old neighbors who did it. But in the state you’re in, it’s gonna be mission impossible to go back there and try to save them. It would be suicide. So, it is better that you rest for the moment, we will talk about it when you get better.”

Kyle didn’t know what to say or think, normally he would have jumped on Cartman accusing him of all the names of not having saved Ike rather than him but the completely exhausted look that Cartman had, was not his usual comedy. It was real just like the fact that he had lost Ike. He had to rest to be able to go and save their friends and his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
